


Milano Wallflower

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: Drax means well...





	Milano Wallflower

She knows he is a kind man, even though his statements are often perplexing. So she is not afraid when he corners her in the corridor and looms over her, scowling. She waits patiently for him to speak. He is so agitated she thinks surely everyone aboard must feel it. 

He swallows, brow furrowed. “You are _hideous_ ,” he tells her. “When I look at you...I have never felt more strongly that I do not want to dance.” Cautiously, she takes his hand, and smiles, and is so happy, because she can feel what it is he's actually telling her.


End file.
